Colours of the Wind
by Damn the Torpedoes
Summary: This is sad, and not the boo hoo kind. It came from a huge bout of boredom with my sister (for SOME reason) playing Disney songs full blast. Don't kill me. Flames accepted but not appreciated.


I cannot believe how many stories I have to put up on here! I know I shouldn't put them all up at once but if I don't put them up quite often I will lose them. So, here is another one. Please review. It's my version of how Legolas and Gimli became friends. It's a bit weird.  
  
Disclaimer. I own nothing. No song, no names, no places, nothing. At all. I don't even own my body. That belongs to God. I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
  
  
  
Gimli eyed Boromir and Aragorn, as they sat talking in undertones. He sighed to himself and turned away. They were discussing leadership of Gondor, and what the two of them could accomplish together. Although Boromir still did not like Aragorn's ancestry, he accepted it. The young dwarf shut his eyes and began to sing softly to himself.  
  
'You think you own whatever land you land on The earth is just a dead thing you can claim,'  
  
A new voice, soft and sweet as the air you breath, came floating down from the treetops.  
  
'But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name,'  
  
Gimli stared upwards in surprise. As stealthy and as quick as a cat, Legolas leapt from the tree branches to land silently beside Gimli. He gave the dwarf a look of confusion and amazement mixed with the old prejudice. Gimli kept up his barrier, blocking his turmoil of emotions from surfacing. Legolas knelt down to his height, and Gimli found himself turning to face him. They regarded each other with impassive faces for a moment, then Legolas reached out and pushed away an errant strand of dusty red hair from Gimli's face. The dwarf pushed down his emotions, and felt the song force past his lips.  
  
'You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you,'  
  
Legolas smiled softly and sang in a voice that was no more than a whisper in the trees.  
  
B'ut if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew,'  
  
The elf stood up to his full height, and offered Gimli a slender, uncalloused hand. Gimli stared at it for a moment, before placing his small rough grasp into Legolas's, and allowed the Elf to lead him away. They released their hands but still walked companionably down a path that wound through the trees. The night sky above was a velvet blue, netted with precious dots of silver. The darkness of the sky above made the golden mallyrn trees shine all the more brightly. They stopped together in a small clearing, and looked up at the Moon, who seemed to hang above them, sending down a shimmer of light.  
  
'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?'  
  
Legolas sang, his voice mournful. The song of the Elf carried away up to the sky, before it was caught and swept away by the light breeze playing above the tree-tops.  
  
'Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?'  
  
Gimli's gentle, rich voice echoed sadly upward, and was carried by the wind. The two distinct yet beautiful voices mingled into a new, unspoiled tenor.  
  
Legolas suddenly laughed, as clear as silver bells, and sped off the path into the forest as fleet as a deer. Gimli gave a startled shout and, unable to do anything else, ran after him. Legolas stayed his quick steps and waited for Gimli to catch up, a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. He laughed again, but it was not the mocking laugh Gimli had heard so many times before. This laugh was full of the grief that raged in Legolas's eyes. And so was the voice that continued to spin the song as though it had been running since the beginning of time. As though it were somehow woven into the Song of Ilúvator.  
  
'Come run the hidden pinetrails of the forest Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once never wonder what they're worth,'  
  
Gimli smiled back at Legolas. As the song was spun, it gradually began to pull down the carefully built wall blocking his emotions from showing. He added a new thread to the song, which was rapidly taking shape under their deft voices.  
  
'The rainstorm and the rivers are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends.'  
  
Legolas sat down on an exquisitely carved fountain, the water falling like silver into the magnificent basin. Gimli leapt up next to him, his feet dangling a foot from the ground. They watched the water in silence for a while, both absorbed in his own thoughts. Gimli felt the unshed tears pricking the back of his eyes, his heart ached in his chest. He had felt empty before. No pain had before struck him like this. The grief suddenly became unbearable. A tear slipped from his weakening grasp.  
  
'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or let the eagle tell you where he's been? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?'  
  
Legolas watched Gimli carefully. Their song was flowing unchecked now, their tongues loosened. It was so natural, the words fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. As a tear fell from Gimli's nut-brown, gold-flecked eyes, Legolas felt his anguish grow afresh in his heart.  
  
'How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know'  
  
His voice was rough now, if that term could be ascribed to an elf, as though he were tired, exhausted.  
  
'And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon Or whether we are white or copper-skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colours of the wind,'  
  
Gimli felt a slender arm wrap around his shoulders in a gesture of comfort. That did it. His inner turmoil won the battle and his tears escaped. Legolas put both arms around the Dwarf, drawing his own comfort from Gimli's solid, steady form, as well as offering Gimli comfort and, ultimately, his friendship.  
  
Gimli did not pull away. The new bond was sealed.  
  
'You can own the Earth and still All you'll own is Earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind...'  
  
  
  
So! What did ya think? I thought it was pretty good. I love that song, although it's from bleedin' Pocahontas. Thankyou and review please if anyone knows how to do any accent other than é please of please tell me! I'm killing myself here! I can't write Aule properly! 


End file.
